Gunpowder & Lead
by thelifeofmari
Summary: She rolled into town lugging a shitload of drama. She ain't no Georgia Peach. Jax/OC


When I was thirteen years old, I had my first Midnight Monday Margarita. Courtesy of my mama. Now, I know what you're thinking. What kind of mother gives her daughter a margarita at such a young age? What kind of family was this girl raised in?

A damn good one.

I've had one father figure my whole life, my only uncle, Mr. Quentin 'Q' Lewis. Sound familiar? Probably, seeing as how he is constantly in the papers for being involved with the mob. All you see is the bad side of him with how the media plays him. But I know my Uncle Q. He's a kind man who paid for road trip I call a life. He funded me. He's my bank. And I love him for that, just giving me the money and not asking any questions.

When my mother disobeyed her mama, my mamaw, she was a hard - headed blonde girl with big tits and a whole lotta cash she'd gotten from her most recent older 'boyfriend'. Plus, she had a little boy and a little girl strapped into the backseat of her Dodge Charger. She moved to California, hoping to make it big. Instead, she made it to Lodi. But, being Nellie Lewis, she made the absolute best of it. She became a shot girl. Until, one night while working the midnight shift with a hangover, she spotted 'the handsom-est devil in Northen Cali'. Her words, not mine.

_Tig Trager._

Nine months later, my mama came right back to Georgia with another baby in her belly and all of her bags packed. I met my father when I was ten.

Meanwhile, I was raised by women. Other than Uncle Q, it was all women. Poor Liam and Zac (my brothers), they had to deal with us. Which might explain why we're all so close. Back in the day, Mamaw had seven husbands. All rich, all devilishly good looking. So we lived a life of luxury, living at the Lewis Manor which had a dozen rooms. And it was amazing. Every dinner was loud, every birthday was louder, and every Friday night was spent being the loudest in the neighborhood.

The summers were hot in Georgia but I lived through it. Until the summer I turned ten rolled around. That's when my daddy rumbled through town on his Harley and got into a huge fight with my mama about how she shouldn't have kept me away from him. The only reason he knew was because some dumbass waitress in Lodi had informed him of my 'whereabouts'.

The next morning, he packed me up and lugged me off to Charming, California. But not before he and my mother spent yet another night together. Eight months later still, my mother was signing his name on her child's birth certificate for the second time. My mamaw still claims, to this day, that my daddy is the one to go to if you're looking to get pregnant and fast, even after just one night.

I developed an unhealthy obsession with Jax Teller that summer. Now, I wasn't an ugly child by any means. It's just, in my small town, when you liked a guy, you obsessed. Unlucky for me, he was three years my senior and had his sights set on a brunette. I almost died my hair for him. Yeah, _that_ crazy. Anyways, I spent that summer and every summer after that with my daddy. Then, when I was fourteen and Madison was three, I just didn't. Maybe it was because that was the summer Jax finally got Tara Knowles to be his girlfriend or because my dad had started distancing himself, I don't know. All I know is, Madison went that year without me. I didn't see my daddy again till I graduated high school.

On that day, he forced everyone to come down. Well, not really forced, they all wanted to go. He just encouraged them. I still remember my valedictorian speech from that day, the tears falling from my eyes at the end.

_I'll never forget the day my mother sent me off to kindergarten for the first time. She'd done it twice already with Liam and Lola, so it wasn't that hard for her. But for me, it was. My mother had been my hero my entire life and she took me everywhere with her. Six hours was a long-ass time when I was five, okay? But she knelt on one knee in front me, fixed my jean shorts and my pink cowboy boots before smiling at me. 'You're gonna be fabulous Jenna darling, I just know it. Because you're my fabulous girl.' Every first day of school since then, she's said that to me. Then this year, she didn't. Instead, my dad did. He called me up, at a time that was way too early for him seeing as how in California it had been four in the morning, and he said calmly into the phone, 'Now Jenna. I am not your mother, I'm not going to call you fabulous. But you and Madi are my baby girls so here it is : You are going to be the first Trager to graduate high school. But don't let that put pressure on you. Because I already know you're going to be-' He coughed a little and I could almost see him covering his mouth so his brothers wouldn't hear him. 'Fabulous.'_

I got my diploma, flipped the strings to the side, and flounced off stage and into my daddy's arms. I introduced him to Johnny, my then boyfriend, an hour later. Then, from across the grass, I saw a smirking Jax Teller taking a drag from his cigarette and causing almost all the high school girls at my school fainting from the sheer fact that he stood within a hundred feet of them. That is, until, Tara Knowles slid up next to him and gave him a big smackarooni. Those faints effectively turned into grumbles and very unlady-like curses. I had shoved off the maroon-colored graduation gown and marched through the grass with my black wedges, already feeling the heat of the Georgia sun. My best friend Lissa (her real name is Julissa, but don't let her catch you calling her that. She'll skin you alive), who has lived next door to me since I was four, came bounding up to me. Back then, she'd been the town's rebel child. She'd gone and died her brown bangs bright red and started smoking at age fourteen. Her poor mama had a heart attack when Lissa came home with a cigarette in her hands. Then she flipped shit.

"Break up with Johnny, Jenna. Me and you are going on a road trip. Just a coupla weeks, honestly." She'd announced then placed my 'Army' cap on my blonde head and dragged me away, her cowboy boots click-clacking on the stone pavement.

That roadtrip? It lasted 2 years. We went everywhere, saw everything, and barely returned mama's Charger in one piece. While in New York, we picked up Bridget Ortiz. Her brother, Juice, was prospecting for my daddy. How in the world had we managed to find her out of every girl in Brooklyn, I'll never know. Anyways, after those two years, we all returned to Georgia and I started attending Medical College of Georgia, got myself a degree in nursing. Lissa got some sort of degree in business where she got to take ten classes and then graduated. Bridget tried the hardest out of all of us, went ahead and got herself a law degree. Anyways, six years later, I finally got into a relationship.

With Johnny.

Yes, the Johnny from high school. He turned out to be good fuckin' asshole. I guess after I broke up with him, he turned into a sadistic asshole who thinks hitting women is fucking acceptable, but I didn't know that. Not until last night when shit went down. I can't exactly tell you what happened since I blacked out once my hands got ahold of the revolver in our bedside table. What I do know is that I shot Johnny twice in the legs and three times in his left shoulder. I know that because all five bullets were emptied out of the gun and he had five holes in him.

After that, I called Lissa and Bridget, hoping to get the hell outta Georgia as fast as fucking possible. Which is how I ended up with my mama's Charger right now, headed straight for Charming. I knew it'd be safe there, my daddy wouldn't let Johnny get to me. No how.

As Bridget slept in the backseat and Lissa curled up in the passenger seat, I fixed my tinted sunglasses over my black eye. At least the bright as hell morning sun could pass as my excuse. The car turned onto Main St. of Charming as I slipped the glasses off again, stopping at a red light. I pulled down the mirror and inspected the blue and black bruise that was forming around my eye along with the cut on my lip and the bright as hell handprint that shone red on my left cheek. I was kind of lost in my own world right then, until I heard the roar of motorcycles coming from behind me. Shoving the glasses back on, I fixed my black tank top and smoothed out my shorts with the rips in them, attempting to look normal. Well as normal as a girl with a busted up lip and a slap mark across her cheek could look. As one, two, three, twenty bikes pulled up on either sides of the Charger, Lissa slowly woke up to see Juice giving her the up and down from her side of the car.

I rolled my eyes as Lissa ran a hand through her newly blonde hair before slipping two of her fingers into her mouth, pretending to suck them. She proceeded to slip her middle finger out of her mouth and flipped him off. I let out a snort as Juice flipped her off right back. Lissa sat back, crossing her arms under her chest which was barely covered by her tied up plaid shirt. She grabbed her own sunglasses from the cup holder between us and slipped them on.

_How fucking long is this fucking red light?_

I let out a sigh of relief as the crosswalk countdown started, leaving me only 30 seconds until I could take off down the road. How the hell was Bridget still asleep? I swear that girl can sleep through a tornado.

_Twenty-one, twenty, nineteen._

Jax's blonde hair was unmistakable under his helmet, sticking out at the bottom. I raked my hand through my blonde hair and groaned a little on the inside as his muscles flexed under his white long-sleeved t-shirt. My daddy was on the other side of him, looking at the Charger weirdly as if he recognized it. Then, when his eyes settled on me through the window, he got a frown on his face before ripping off his sunglasses and looking at me. I could only see him out the corner of my eye but I knew his 'pissed and ready to hurt whoever hurt his baby girl' face anywhere.

_Three, two, one._

Fucking finally.


End file.
